Upside-down
by Banana2266
Summary: Just a simple oneshot that I felt like writing. Zelda is MJ, Link is Spider-man. I don't own Spider-man or Legend of Zelda.


I decided to write a Spider-man, legend of zelda crossover, as you can see. Here you go!

* * *

"Let go of me!"

She screamed at the men who had suddenly jumped her on the street. She screamed some more.

"Get off!"

"A little beautiful like you? I don't think so." Said one man.

Okay, maybe she was a beautiful person. Her hair fell in showers of gold down her back. Her eyes were endless pools of blue. Her skin was pale. She was beautiful, and the men noticed that.

And she wanted them to leave.

She cried out for help as the men shoved her against the wall. She kicked them away, but they jumped back on her again. She covered her face with her arms

Their was a big change when the three men were suddenly pulled away from her.

Her arms still blocked her face in defence, but the sudden realization that they were gone allowed her to drop them. She looked ahead.

There were the men, being dragged along the concrete. A long, thick, rope-like material seemed to be attached to their backs.

Of course. The material was webbing.

Webbing. Webs. Spider webs.

Someone had used the webs to pull the men off of her, and was towing them in, towards a lamp post. On top of the lamp post sat a man garbed in red and blue. He was the one towing the men in.

Spider-man.

Spider-man's mask was not covering his face like usual. Unfortunately, she was still unable to tell who Spider-man truly was, for it was real dark outside, not to mention rainy.

The man back flipped to the ground from the lamp post, and immediately began using perfect hand-to-hand combat skills against the three men.

She could hear Spider-man's grunts as he beat up the guys. Those grunts sounded familiar...

Spider-man suddenly threw two of the men into some nearby windows. She couldn't help but grin. This man was amazing.

She watched as Spider-man punched the last man in the face twice, pick him up, then toss him onto the ground. He didn't move.

She hesitated before walking up to Spider-man. Spider-man looked up at her, remembered that his mask was off, and ran away.

"Hey, wait!" She called after him. But he was gone. She looked around, confused.

"You have a knack for getting in trouble." A rather deep voice said behind her. She turned. There he was, hanging from one of his webs, upside down. She giggled.

"You have a knack for saving my life." She replied. "I think I have a super-hero stalker."

"I was in the neighborhood." He sighed when she didn't respond. "Zelda." He finally said.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just like the way your name sounds." Zelda giggled again.

"You are... Amazing." She told him.

"Some people don't think so." Said Spider-man solemnly.

"But you are."

"... Nice to have a fan." He said.

"Do I get to say 'thank-you' this time?" Zelda reached for where Spider-man's mask started, below the chin, on his neck.

"Wait..." Said Spider-man. Zelda hesitated, but then began to pull his mask down, until she could see his lips. His eyes were still covered.

Slowly, Zelda kissed Spider-man's upside-down lips. Spider-man kissed her back.

It felt wonderful.

Link always had a crush on Zelda when she first moved into the neighborhood. She was absolutely beautiful. Her eyes sparkled. When she sang, Link could hear the birds stop chirping to listen. Link loved her.

And here she was, kissing him.

She didn't know that Spider-man was actually Link. Link wanted to tell her badly, but he knew it was dangerous. So he didn't.

He felt Zelda's fingers brush against his jawline. They crawled up his neck, tickling him slightly. Her forehead rested against his upside-down chin. He sighed in pleasure. It really did feel wonderful.

Zelda reluctantly pulled Spider-man's mask back up. As soon as it was on completely, she heard him give a huff of satisfaction just before he pulled himself up to the top of a building, and disappeared. She grinned as he left.

 _I just kissed Spider-man._

 _I just kissed Zelda._

* * *

It's nice. to me, anyway. R&R plz!


End file.
